


Evening With the Sleepyheads

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fish and Chips is dad, M/M, Pretzel hecking just kissing Weiss all cute, Sleepy Cuddles, need some floof of these guys, tucking in the daugther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Floof of cuties. Short but needed.
Relationships: Pretzel/Weisswurst (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Evening With the Sleepyheads

Pretzel wrapped his arms around Weisswurst, snuggling into his chest. He sighed against his sleeping lover, eyeing the fireplace nearby. Fish and Chips sat wrapping a blanket around Candy Cane, who was drifting off asleep in his lap. He held her secure in his arms as he moved their empty cups of hot chocolate to where they wouldn’t be knocked over. He looked back at Pretzel and Weisswurst on the couch, taking a moment to cover his mouth as he yawned, and slowly picked up the sleeping girl in his arms.

“I’m going to get this one up to bed. Are you two good down here?” Fish and Chips whispered to avoid disturbing the snoozing albinos.

“I’m sure we will be alright, thank you.” Pretzel watched as the knight nodded and made his way up the stairs. He petted Weisswurst’s hair, observing the man whose face normally wore a frown resting peacefully. His eyes moved slightly behind his lids as he dreamed, the corner of his lips twitching here and there. Pretzel assumed that his dream self was in a conversation, seemingly a lazy one. That or perhaps sleep was beginning to take over his mind too. 

He had always been at his weakest emotionally, when he was tired. Enough so to sneak a kiss on Weisswurst’s cheek, and lay his head under his chin. Their breaths evened out as they both laid warm together. 

Upstairs, Fish and Chips settled down Candy Cane into her bed. He brought up the covers over her and tucked the blanket around her little form. She shuffled a bit, reaching up to hold Fish and Chips’s forearm. 

“Hey dad?” she yawned, “Could you stay with me for a while? The trees scare me when it’s that windy out. I know they’re not monsters but I forget until after I realize it.”

“Of course little one. There’s nothing to fear when a knight is around afterall.” Fish and Chips smiled and patted her head. He sat on the bed and held her small hand in his, leaning against the headboard keeping watch. Candy Cane scooted closer and snuggled in Fish and Chips’s side. She eyed around the darkness, listening to the winter storm outside which undoubtedly was leaving enough snow for a snowman army in the morning. She thought about knitting individual scarves and hats for each one, but she would have to make do with ‘borrowing’ the other Vatican member’s clothes as always. As she thought about her snowmen, she fell back asleep laying on a snoring Fish and Chips who had slowly slumped down on the bed. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
